1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus and a testing method of the electronic apparatus, in particular, to an electronic apparatus that applies a current waveform signal transmitted by a power cable of the electronic apparatus as a testing signal and a testing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
To assure the quality and stability of an electronic apparatus, testing is a necessary step in the production process of the electronic apparatus. Before electronic apparatuses are distributed to consumers from a factory, manufacturers have to double check any functional elements with certain specific functions of the electronic apparatuses (such as a wireless communication module, a press key, a roller, and a touch pad, etc) can be operated properly. In other words, when users press or operate functional elements, manufacturers have to assure that a control unit of the electronic apparatus can transmit digital signals to a host via wireless or cable transmissions correctly to maintain good quality and stability of the electronic apparatus.
To test an electronic apparatus effectively, present designs and practices generally reserve a plurality of testing pins on a printed circuit board of the control unit associated with the electronic apparatus so as to provide testing data to a testing device in a testing mode, and to verify whether or not a correct digital signal is issued when a functional element of the electronic apparatus is pressed or operated.
For the consideration of aesthetic appearance, the testing pins of the printed circuit board are hidden in a battery slot of the electronic apparatus. If a test is completed or no test is performed, users simply use a lid of the battery slot to cover a battery as well as the testing pins. For an electronic apparatus requiring no battery, the testing pins are installed at testing holes formed on a housing, but the installed testing pin may destroy the overall aesthetic appearance. No matter what, the testing pins are not necessary and have no substantial use for users. Furthermore, the testing pins not only occupy space, but also destroy the aesthetic appearance.
In view of the aforementioned shortcomings, the inventor of the present invention designed and developed an electronic apparatus and designed a testing method of the electronic apparatus in accordance with the present invention to overcome the shortcomings of the prior art.